Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been sharing information with other users via a communication network. For example, a user can share location information of the user device with other users such that the other users use their respective devices to see the user's location on a map. However, the user may not want to share some information about the user device or the user of the device, especially if the user considers such information private. Some devices or services have features that enable the user to control which information can be shared. For example, social networking services often offer privacy settings to determine which information can be shared with which users. The settings to allow the users to control shared information have been constantly developed and updated. However, because various factors may be considered in determining which information to share, details in allowing sharing the information may be desired.